VIVIR HASTA LA MUERTE
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: La vida shinobi esta llena de peligros, no sabes lo que una misión te puede provocar, por lo mismo al ser un ninja tienes que aprender a vivir con la muerte.


**¡HOLASSS!**

**Después de un tiempo, por fin traigo un MinaKushi, me había tardado lo reconozco, es algo corto pero ya tenia ganas de escribir de esta pareja que adoro, producto de una escapada de mis deberes escolares jijiji.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

**VIVIR HASTA LA MUERTE**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

La vida de un shinobi siempre esta rodeada de peligros, cada misión trae el posible caro costo de la vida; por lo cual, la academia de Konoha siempre preparaba a sus pequeños candidatos a ninja en tales cuestiones, le inculcaba el honorario código shinobi, así como a entregar su vida a su aldea.

El temor a la muerte no podía estar presente en nadie que quisiera ser reconocido como genio ninja, tanto shinobis como kunoichis tenían que aprender a "vivir con la muerte".

Cuando el viejo Hokage le informo a la genin Kushina Uzumaki la pérdida de sus padres en una misión de la aldea del remolino la pelirroja tuvo que guardar sus emociones ante la máxima autoridad, la muerte era algo que todo ninja tenía cerca, no tenía caso combatirla, te alcanzaría inevitablemente.

La hiperactiva habanera sangrienta se alejó de la torre Hokage en busca de un lugar de refugio y de desahogo, sabía que estaba mal, una kunoichi es valiente y no llora ante nada, sin importar que sus padres ya no estuvieran a su lado.

–Kushina, no estas sola –se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, el rubio que la había rescatado, el genin que había capturado su corazón.

–¡Mina-chan! –se limpio la lagrimas con rápida brusquedad era una vergüenza que un gran shinobi como Minato la viera débil, era patética.

Haciendo gala de su velocidad el rubio la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrecho a su cuerpo, entendía los sentimientos de la pelirroja a la perfección, mostrar debilidad era una humillación para cualquier ninja, pero ellos todavía eran unos niños, llorar era tan válido como el ser consolado.

–No pasa nada Kushina, si quieres llorar hazlo, será nuestro secreto –le susurro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

La Uzumaki ocultó el rostro en su cuello y se dejo llevar en el mar de lágrimas, Minato era él único al que le podía mostrar todas sus facetas.

El Namikaze permaneció en silencio dejando que la chica se desahogara como debía; ellos apenas eran unos chicos que estaban aprendiendo a vivir, no podían actuar como seres fríos, todavía eran unos inexpertos genin.

El significado de "vivir con la muerte" tomaba cada vez mas sentido para Kushina como para Minato, conforme crecían y subían de rango en la escala shinobi vieron morir a superiores, maestros, compañeros, amigos, el mundo ninja era impredecible, un día podías estar lleno de gloria y al siguiente un kunai te podría estar atravesando el corazón.

Kushina tuvo que mostrar fortaleza al despedirse de la anciana Mito Uzumaki, su único familiar en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la mujer que se había convertido en su guía y confidente, la cual le había encomendado una gran tarea y que había confiado en ella para realizarla.

Minato también vivió momentos devastadores en los cuales le era sumamente difícil demostrar fortaleza y seriedad, perder a un alumno se igualaba a la perdida de un hijo, la muerte de Obito Uchiha fue un suceso que le exigió mostrar un rostro frio, aunque su corazón y alma se encontraran destrozados.

Dedicarte a la vida shinobi significada "vivir con la muerte", lección principal que nunca podrían olvidar.

Ambos lo entendieron ese 10 de Octubre, el día que se suponía tendría que ser el mas importante de sus vidas había dado un giro de 180°, los hilos del destino los habían colocado en una cruel encrucijada, por un lado tenían que proteger a su querida aldea y por el otro tenían a ese pequeñito retoño, producto de su amor.

La agonía se incremento al momento en que ambos fueron atravesados por las garras de la descontrolada bestia, la despedida fue desgarradora, querían llenar de consejos a su pequeñito bebe, sabían que ese pequeño rubio se convertiría en un gran hombre, el cual en su momento sabría el significado de "vivir con la muerte".

Y ahora que se encontraba con su adolescente hijo, Kushina Uzumaki tenía una perspectiva diferente, el pequeño rubio que habían dejado huérfano años atrás les estaba agradeciendo.

–_Ahora sé que tú y papá dieron su vida por mí, mi contenedor está lleno de su amor…¡Soy feliz!...¡Estoy agradecido de ser su hijo!_

Fueron las palabras de Naruto Uzumaki, su hijo, el chico con físico igual a Minato y con su peculiar carácter.

Despues de la reunión con su retoño se encontraba en un campo fuertemente iluminado, resplandeciente, un lugar lleno de paz, en su interior sentía una enorme dicha, el encuentro con Naruto la hizo asimilar lo valioso que fueron los años que vivió, ya era el momento de descansar, dejar su legado a su hijo.

La dicha se incrementó al sentir unos masculinos brazos rodeando su cuerpo por la espalda, volteo con rapidez su rostro encontrándose con la sonrisa de su Minato, se lanzó con fuerza a sus brazos uniendo sus labios en un beso añorado.

–¡Lo escuchaste Mina-chan! ¡Escuchaste a nuestro hijo-ttebane! –preguntó con emoción.

–Por supuesto Kushina –respondió igual de emocionado su marido mientras apretaba con más fuerza el femenino cuerpo de su amada.

–Mina-chan, no es "vivir con la muerte, sino vivir hasta la muerte", y nosotros lo hemos hecho, ahora es el momento de Naruto, del Hokage naranja de Konoha –dijo con orgullo y satisfacción.

Era cierto que la muerte les llegó a una joven edad, pero en esa corta vida habían llorado, reído, enfurecido, disfrutado; simplemente habían _vivido._

**Y ¿qué les pareció?**

**La frase: "no es vivir con la muerte, sino vivir hasta la muerte" la dijo uno de mis maestros en una clase y lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando la escuché fueron Minato y Kushina, me dije: tengo que escribir algo de ellos con esta bella frase, gracias maestro Salvador por la inspiración, que no me importó estar ocupada con la escuela jejeje me escapé un poquito de la preparación de mi tesis jejeje (no lo vuelvo a hacer -_-lll) pero ¡Tenía que hacer un MinaKushi! xD**

**¡ARRIBA EL MINAKUSHI!**

**Espero encantada sus reviews **

**Nos vemos **

**Byebye n.n**


End file.
